


Claimed

by megacookie2002



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Mate claiming, Mates, Mating, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: “I claimed you,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear. Stiles rears his elbow back into Derek’s gut before he pushes out of his hold and covers the bite Derek left on him. “No, Derek. I’m with Lydia. As in, she’s my girlfriend? I’m not your mate or whatever bull crap you’ve made up,” Stiles snaps, panicking. “Oh my god, did you give me The Bite? I swear, if you did, I’ll freaking-” Stiles cuts himself off as he rushes out of the room and hurries to the bedroom.He removes his hand, looking into the mirror. He checks out the bite, except, it’s not there instead. But, not in the ‘I’m turning into a werewolf’ disappearing. In the place of the bite is the Hale triskelion. But, there is also Derek’s name. It’s small, hardly there, but it’s there in Derek’s handwriting.





	

Stiles jumped as he heard someone knocking on the door. Stiles relaxed as he paused the movie and pushed himself up, walking over to the door. His dad was gone, he had the night shift, and Stiles had been enjoying his Friday night doing absolutely nothing, per usual, while Scott and Isaac did whatever boyfriends do and Lydia had a girls night out with Kira and Malia. His friends - and girlfriend - were busy, and he had decided to watch Star Wars because Star Wars is the freaking best, no matter what anyone says.

    He opens the door, which is probably stupid to do without looking through the peephole because -  _ hello?  _ \- supernatural creatures. But it turns out to be fine because it’s Derek. A bleeding, clawed, soaked-because-of-the-rain, pale Derek. 

    “Derek?” Stiles asks, confused and worried. “Stiles,” Derek pants out, falling forward, taking both of them to the floor, Stiles groaning as he is used as Derek’s cushion. “Okay big guy,” Stiles says, irritated. He was just trying to watch some fucking Star Wars, and here Derek shows up - who has been off hunting Kate for months with his girlfriend Braeden and the hunters to his knowledge - all clawed up and just collapses into Stiles without so much as a warning. 

     “You have to get up!” Stiles exclaims, breathless, Derek’s weight pinning him down. Derek just grunts, not moving. It reminded Stiles of when Jackson - when he was a kanima - poisoned them and they were paralyzed for hours. 

      After struggling for a few minutes, Stiles manages to roll Derek off of him. Stiles groans as he stands up. Derek groans, wincing. Stiles releases a frustrated sigh. Derek’s chest is bloody, and he’s not healing fast enough. He needs to call Scott, or Lydia, or Malia, or . . . anybody. He didn’t have time for this crap. He had college soon, and he had already gone through all this shit of being remembered and finally,  _ finally _ , getting Lydia as a girlfriend and getting rid of the Ghost Rider’s. He didn’t want to have to deal with something else. As soon as they left, Liam would be the Alpha of his pack, and Scott and the rest of them were more than ready to leave. 

    But of course, nothing ever goes their way for long. 

    “I have to call Scott,” Stiles says, more to himself than to Derek. “No . . . Just . . . stitch me up,” Derek gasps out. “Derek-” Stiles tries, only to have Derek grab his ankle. “Stitch me up,” Derek commands, his eyes turning blue. Stiles rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay. I’ll be right back. Just . . . don’t die,” Stiles tells Derek before running off.

    He was more than prepared for something like this. Ever since Scott first got hurt by an Alpha werewolf, Stiles made sure he had enough stuff for helping werewolves with injuries that were taking too long to heal. Of course, there was stuff in every room of the house because Stiles hates not being prepared. Plus, it helped him burn off some energy.

    Stiles runs back to the doorway, holding a First Aid Kit before bending down beside Derek. Derek managed - somehow - to rip his shirt off of him. Stiles just opens the First Aid Kit up and takes a needle and thread, putting the thread through the needle. Stiles tilts his head before straightening it quickly.

    “Get ready big guy,” Stiles warns before he starts to sew him back up. Derek growls, digging his clawed fingernails into the ground. “This is the only way you’re going to get better, so suck it up,” Stiles snaps at him as he finishes, and ties a knot before breaking the thread with his teeth.

    “Come on, we have to wipe the blood off of you,” Stiles says, wincing as he looks at Derek. Derek’s jeans were ripped up in tatters, blood the only sign that he had been injured. Derek’s shirt was now in shreds, although that was partly due to Derek ripping it so that Stiles could treat the wound better. 

    “I’ll be fine,” Derek retorts, struggling to stand up, wincing slightly. Stiles just rolls his eyes as he grabs Derek’s arm and wraps it around his shoulder to help support him. “You were bleeding, I had to stitch you up, and you can barely walk on your own,” Stiles points out as he helps Derek walk down the hall to the bathroom. Stiles manages to open the door, being crushed by Derek’s weight. 

    “You could probably just beat your enemies by laying on them,” Stiles huffs out as he manages to sit Derek on the toilet seat. Derek just grunts. Stiles puffs his cheeks as he grabs the tattered remains of Derek’s shirt and pulls it off of him. Derek merely raises an eyebrow as Stiles makes Derek take off his tattered jeans. 

    “Don’t raise your eyebrow at me. You might have healed, but you’re still bloody,” Stiles exasperates. Derek just huffs, not saying anything as Stiles grabs a towel and wets it. He brings it to Derek’s legs and wipes all of the dried blood off before doing the same to his chest and back. 

    “What happened?” Stiles demands, moving the blood-drenched towel to the side. Derek doesn’t say anything, just raises an eyebrow. Stiles furrows his eyebrows together. “You have been gone for  _ months _ , okay? Then you just show up and your clothes are in tatters and you’re chest is ripped open and you’re all bloody and crap. So don’t act like you just had a bad run-in with a bear on your way over to proclaim your undying love to me, okay? What. Happened?” Stiles demanded.

    Derek grunts. Stiles releases a frustrated breath as he stands up. “Fine, don’t tell me. Remain stubborn and mysterious. Forget the fact that I helped you out,” Stiles snaps as he leaves the bathroom and heads back to the living room to watch Star Wars. Stiles makes it to the couch when he realizes that his pajama clothes are bloody. Stiles just rolls his eyes as he heads back to his room where he throws his ruined pajama clothes in a pile on the floor before pulling on new ones before he heads back to the living room.

    Stiles flops down on the couch, taking the remote and pressing play, watching as Princess Leia looks irritated in her bikini while Jabba the Hut hits on her. Stiles drapes a blanket over his lap, contemplating inviting Lydia over. He thinks better of it when he remembers that Lydia was having a girls night out with Malia and Kira, doing whatever it was that they did.

    He forgets the situation at hand as he gets lost in the Star Wars universe. Well, he did, until Derek gets on the couch beside him and gets under the blanket, hogging it. “Hey!” Stiles protests. Derek just grunts as he gets closer to Stiles and plopping Stiles on his lap, wrapping his arms around Stiles and resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. 

     “Um, what do you think you’re doing?” Stiles questions. “You want more of the blanket or not?” Derek snaps. Stiles grumbles but snuggles into Derek’s chest. They watch the rest of the movie, Stiles beginning to drift off at the end. Derek just grabs Stiles, hooking one arm under his knees, the other supporting his back. 

    “What?” Stiles asks absentmindedly. “You’re tired, I’m just taking you to bed,” Derek whispers to Stiles as Stiles just closes his eyes, tired. A few moments later, he feels him leave Derek’s warm body in favor of his comfy bed. He releases a small tired hum as Derek gets in with him. 

    “Why are you in my bed?” Stiles asks, his wording slurred and tone tired. “Just go to bed, Stiles,” Derek grumbles and Stiles is too tired to argue as he passes out.

 

Stiles wakes up, hard. Someone is behind him, humping his ass and has their arms wrapped around his torso, mouthing wetly as the back of his neck. Stiles thinks he’s sleeping. Why wouldn’t he be? Derek was the first guy he formed a crush on and caused Stiles to realize that he was bisexual. So, why would it be weird for him to have a wet dream about the guy when he was in the same bed as him?

    If this was reality, he would freak out. He was with Lydia, and Derek showing up randomly wouldn’t change that. Plus, Derek wouldn’t do that anyways. Derek was nine years older than him, and would no doubt want anything to do with an 18-year-old. 

     So, Stiles just grinding his ass back against dream-Derek, moaning as he felt Derek’s - dream Derek’s - hardened dick on his ass. “Derek,” Stiles gasped out, Derek growling as a response. Derek just grinded harder against Stiles’ ass, kissing his neck as he held Stiles tightly against him, his hand sliding under Stiles’ shirt. Derek raked Stiles’ shirt up, putting his hands on Stiles’ nipples. Stiles moaned as Derek rolled the nubs in between his index finger and thumb. Derek moaned against Stiles’ neck as Stiles grinding his ass against Derek’s hardened dick harder. 

    Stiles kind of wished this was reality, at least, if he wasn’t dating Lydia. Stiles’ eyes were closed, revealing in the dream he was having. His eyes flew open when he felt fangs where his neck and shoulder met. Suddenly, it feels less like a dream and more like reality. Derek tightens his hold on Stiles as Stiles tries to pull away. Stiles cries out in pain, the pained groan he releases transforming into a pleasured moan, causing Stiles’ orgasm to push through him.

    Derek retracts his fangs after a few moments and licks the blood off of the nape of Stiles’ neck.

    “What the hell was that for?” Stiles asks, breathless, his dick softening. And, judging by the lack of hardness behind him, Stiles would guess that Derek came as well. “Mate,” Derek growls out, nuzzling into where he bit Stiles. Stiles freezes. “Derek, what the  _ hell _ did you do?” Stiles asks, nervous. 

    “I claimed you,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear. Stiles rears his elbow back into Derek’s gut before he pushes out of his hold and covers the bite Derek left on him. “No, Derek. I’m with Lydia. As in, she’s my girlfriend? I’m not your  _ mate _ or whatever bull crap you’ve made up,” Stiles snaps, panicking. “Oh my god, did you give me The Bite? I swear, if you did, I’ll freaking-” Stiles cuts himself off as he rushes out of the room and hurries to the bedroom.

    He removes his hand, looking into the mirror. He checks out the bite, except, it’s not there instead. But, not in the ‘I’m turning into a werewolf’ disappearing. In the place of the bite is the Hale triskelion. But, there is also Derek’s name. It’s small, hardly there, but it’s there in Derek’s handwriting. 

    Stiles is frozen before Derek shows up behind him, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ middle and nuzzling into the mark he left. 

    “What the hell have you done to me?” Stiles demands, frightened. “I claimed you,” Derek repeats, kissing the mark. Stiles elbows Derek again, escaping his hold. Stiles runs to his room, grabbing his phone as he calls Lydia first.

_ “Hello?”  _ Lydia asks right before it goes to voicemail, her voice revealing she’s tired. Stiles throws a look at his clock, realizing it’s 3:48 AM. “Look, Derek showed up earlier and he was bloody and I stitched him up and I have no idea why he’s here, and he wouldn’t tell me so I just cleaned up the blood and went back to watching Star Wars because Lord knows no one can make Derek talk if he doesn’t want to and I was falling asleep so Derek took me to my bed and we fell asleep and then I woke up and I thought I was dreaming and he humping my ass and then he bit my nape and I realized I was awake and he said I was his mate and that he claimed me and-” Stiles rushed out, not taking a breath in-between his words.

_ “Stiles, calm down. Breathe, I can’t understand you,” _ Lydia told him over the phone. “Please, come over,” Stiles whispered into the phone, terrified.  _ “Okay, I’ll be over soon. I’ll bring Scott also,”  _ Lydia assured. “Okay, okay. Just . . . hurry,” Stiles whimpered before the line went dead. Stiles turned his phone off, taking a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair. 

     Familiar arms wrapped around Stiles’ middle. Derek nuzzled into the mark. “Mate,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ neck, kissing lightly. Stiles ignored the shiver that ran through him due to the action. “No, I’m not,” Stiles growled, elbowing Derek gain. Or, at least, he tried to. Derek just tightened his stomach, causing Stiles’ attack to be reflected. Derek just held onto Stiles tighter. 

    “Get off of me,” Stiles growled. “No,” Derek growled back, kissing the mark. Stiles tried to get out of Derek’s arms, struggling. He prayed for Lydia and Scott to get here faster. He heard the doorbell and Derek’s growling against his neck. Stiles just stomped his foot down as hard as he could on Derek’s and escaped Derek’s hold, rushing downstairs to open the door and pull Lydia inside, Scott coming in behind her quickly.

    “What happened?” Scott questioned, looking around with his red eyes, looking for a threat. Malia and Kira came in behind Scott. Frankly, Stiles didn’t care. The more people here to protect him against Derek the better. 

    An enraged roar cut Stiles off before he could answer. “Fuck,” Stiles whimpered before throwing Scott in front of him and hiding behind him. Derek rushed towards them, pausing a few feet in front of Scott. Derek’s blue eyes flashed dangerously, Derek in Beta form. Derek growled dangerously. Scott quickly transformed into Beta form also. 

    “Derek, back down,” Scott commanded, and Stiles knew that Scott was sporting his red eyes. “Mate,” Derek replied, looking at Stiles. “Stiles, what is he talking about?” Lydia questioned. Stiles just grabbed Lydia’s hand in his own, looking at her. “How the hell should I know? He showed up on my doorstep, bloody with his chest ripped open without an explanation. I sewed him back up and then cleaned the blood off of him. He didn’t explain anything to me so I went back to the living room to watch Star Wars and Derek came in to watch it with me. I ended up falling asleep and Derek carried me to my bed before climbing in with me.

     “I woke up - but I  _ thought _ I was asleep - and he was grinding against my ass and . . . yeah. So, then he bit my nape with his fangs and I realized I  _ wasn’t _ dreaming and then he called me his mate and said that he ‘claimed’ me or whatever and then this,” Stiles pulls the collar of his nightshirt down to show the mark more clearly, “shows up and now he’s been acting like this ever since which is why I called you.”

    Lydia frowns, tracing it with one of her fingers. Stiles yelps as pain erupt from it when Lydia does that, and he jumps away from her. Lydia’s frown deepens. She snaps her head towards Derek. 

    “What the hell did you do to my boyfriend?” Lydia demands, Derek still growling. “Mate,” Derek growls. “Maybe we should go to Deaton,” Scott suggests. “Or maybe he should come to us?” Stiles suggests, looking at Derek wearily. 

    “No, it’ll be better to go to him,” Lydia says, standing in front of Stiles. “Great, except, how are we supposed to get Derek there?” Stiles asks sarcastically. “Stiles, come here,” Scott demands. “No chance in hell,” Stiles shoots back.

    “I just want to see something,” Scott replies calmly. Stiles hesitates before he walks over to Scott. Derek’s growls are softer, his eyes on Stiles. “Go over to him,” Scott suggests. Stiles raises an eyebrow at Scott. “Just, trust me, okay?” Scott says. Stiles rolls his eyes as he walks over to Derek. As soon as he’s in reaching distance, Derek reaches out and pulls Stiles against him. 

    Derek’s lips attach to the mark. Stiles barely holds back a moan, conscious of Lydia. Derek growls as bites at the mark, not pleased with the noises that Stiles is holding back. Stiles finally releases a small moan. Derek seems happy as he pulls away. “Mate,” Derek says, smiling - actually  _ smiling _ \- at Stiles. 

    “I don’t think we’ll have a problem getting him to the animal clinic,” Scott says smugly. Stiles glares at Scott, Derek holding Stiles close. Lydia looks at Stiles, obviously not happy and noting that Stiles is uncomfortable.

 

Stiles is sitting on the table in the animal clinic with Derek plastered against him. Stiles is frowning as he has his arms crossed over his chest. Deaton looks tired but is trying to get a look at Stiles’ mark. Only, every time that he tries, Derek growls warningly at Deaton. 

    The fifth time that Derek does it, Stiles is  _ done _ . “Stop growling at him Derek,” Stiles growls. Derek huffs, but only nuzzles into his left nape instead of his right, allowing Deaton to get a good look at it. 

    “Huh,” Deaton says, looking at the mark without touching it. “What? What did he do to me? Why does he keep calling me his mate?” Stiles demands, pulling away from Derek, but Derek’s hold on him only tightens. Deaton touches the mark, causing Stiles to cry out in pain as Derek growls at Deaton who retracts his hands. Derek doesn’t stop growling until Deaton backs up, his hands held up.

    “It seems that he has claimed you as his mate,” Deaton answers. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Stiles demands, Derek, nuzzling into his mark again. “When real wolves mate, they mate for life. They aren’t like other animals that might mate with someone else the next year when it’s mating - or breeding - time. Wolves mate for life. And it seems that Derek has, well, he’s laid his claim on you as his,” Deaton explains.

    “What?” Stiles and Lydia cry out at the same time. Deaton just shrugs. “Is there . . . is there any way to reverse it or something?” Stiles asks, his shoulders slumping. “No, as I said, wolves mate for life. Although, it is uncommon for werewolves to do it unless they are trying to ward off anyone else from claiming what they believe to be theirs. Talia Hale did this to Derek’s father when some girl was trying to take him away from her. Of course, that was when they were already married and had Laura on the way. Is is very unusual for Derek to do this. Especially since you two aren’t a couple,” Deaton says thoughtfully.

    “Yeah, I’m with  _ Lydia _ . The freaking 10/15 year plan finally worked and I’ll be damned if I let this damn  _ mark _ ruin that for me,” Stiles growls angrily. Lydia looks at Stiles, her face sad. “I love  _ Lydia _ ,” Stiles whimpers. Derek growls, looking at Lydia as he jumps up and hides Stiles from Lydia’s sight. Stiles hears Scott growling and guesses that Scott is protecting Lydia.

    “Derek -” Stiles starts, putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek whips around and hugs Stiles close, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck and kissing the mark softly. Stiles just rolls his eyes but knows that fighting would be useless. Derek would just be more protective. 

     Derek - finally - stops kissing the mark and just rests his head there, breathing deeply. 

    “When will he stop acting like . . . this?” Stiles asks, frustrated. “Well, you’ll have to claim him back and then finish mating with him by . . . Derek . . . um . . . fucking you,” Deaton says, his face and tone revealing that this wasn’t something he wished to discuss. “Not just sex?” Stiles gapes. “No,” Deaton replies, fighting to remain neutral. Stiles groans unhappily. 

 

Stiles gets back home, Derek settling with holding Stiles’ hand. Stiles didn’t say anything, but he knew that Lydia was no longer his girlfriend, no matter how much they loved each other. Derek follows Stiles upstairs, seemingly content with being close to Stiles. Stiles just goes to his room and plops down on his bed. Derek gets in behind him, spooning Stiles. Stiles is more than happy to be the little spoon, as long as he’s in the middle of the bed.

    Derek sighs against the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles knows the only way to get Derek to act normally is to have Derek fuck him and bite Derek, but Stiles isn’t sure he’s ready for that.

    “Mate,” Derek huffs against Stiles’ neck. “Go to sleep, Derek,” Stiles grumbles before following his own advice.

 

Stiles wakes up, a warmth placed against his back. Stiles groans as he looks at the clock. It’s 10:23 AM, too early to wake up, yet too late also. Stiles shifts, turning in the arms of whoever is holding him. Stiles snuggles up against the warm chest. The arms tighten around him. Stiles is not awake enough to care who’s holding him, just knowing that the person is warm and comfortable. 

    “Stiles,” a voice whispers. “Shh, Derek. Go back to sleep,” Stiles whispers, too tired to be bothered by the reason that Derek is in his bed in the first place. Derek plasters himself tighter against Stiles. That’s when Stiles feels Derek’s morning wood against his own soft dick. But, that changes as he immediately gets turned on. Stiles moans as Derek grinds against Stiles.

    “Mate,” Derek growls. For the first time, Stiles doesn’t argue as he grinds back. Derek growls at the movement as he bends his head and claims Stiles’ lips with his own for the first time. Stiles moans as he kisses back eagerly, grinding against Derek, horny. 

    Derek flips Stiles onto his back, opening his mouth and Stiles doing the same, Derek’s tongue touching his own. Stiles moans as Derek takes his pants and shirt off, their bare chests touching. Stiles pulls away. 

    “Naked. Now,” Stiles gasps out. Derek growls as he takes their briefs off, Stiles moaning as their cocks touch. Derek moans as he starts to leave hickeys on Stiles’ neck. “Derek,” Stiles moans. “Tell me what you need, Stiles. Tell me what you need,” Derek whimpers. “Fuck me, Derek. Fuck me, please,” Stiles whimpers. Derek groans as he kisses Stiles. “I’m clean,” Stiles whimpers. “If you . . . don’t want to use condoms. I’m clean,” Stiles gasps out as Derek kisses his neck. 

     “God, Stiles,” Derek growls. “Lube . . . in the top drawer,” Stiles moans. Derek fumbles for it as he manages to grab it, opening the cap as he lubricates his fingers. He pushes the first one in past the ring of muscle, kissing Stiles.

    It burns and the lube is cold, but Derek starts to move and Stiles moans. He wraps his legs around Derek’s waist as Derek slowly opens him up before adding another finger and scissoring him before eventually adding a third finger. Eventually, it’s too much.

    “I’m good, Derek. Please,” Stiles whimpers. Derek growls before he takes out his fingers, causing Stiles to whimper at the emptiness. Derek’s fingers are replaced by his cock, and Derek groans as Derek pushes in. Derek pushes in slowly before his balls hit Stiles’s ass. Both of them groan.

    After a few moments, Stiles moves against Derek.  _ “Move!” _ Stiles demands, moaning. Derek moans as he pulls out except for the tip before slamming back in, nailing Stiles’ prostate. Stiles moans wantingly. Derek’s pace starts slow, but eventually gets faster and harder, nailing Stiles’ prostate. Stiles reaches for his dick, but Derek knocks his hand away and pins them down with his own hands.

    “No, you’ll come by my cock alone,” Derek growls possessively. Stiles moans and Derek leans down to kiss him. They kiss passionately as Derek fucks him, and Stiles is close. Stiles also knows Derek is close because his thrusts become more desperate. Stiles can’t take it anymore as he comes, moving his mouth to the nape of Derek’s neck and  _ bites _ through his orgasm, only relaxing his jaw when he comes down. Derek immediately follows after Stiles bites him, thrusting into Stiles until he calms down. 

    They take deep breaths, and Stiles finds himself licking the blood off of Derek’s shoulder. 

    And, like the mark that Stiles has, Derek’s mark is the triskelion. Only, it’s Stiles’ name in his handwriting there instead of Derek’s. Stiles’  _ real _ name. “Oh shit,” Stiles says, his honey brown eyes widening. “Mate,” Derek growls. “Mate,” Stiles agrees. Derek kisses Stiles softly as he pulls away, getting up. Stiles whimpers as he reaches for Derek. Derek smirks at Stiles.

    “I’ll be back. Although I’d love for your cum to dry on me, I think it’d be better to wipe it off,” Derek says teasingly as he exits the room. Stiles huffs as he waits for Derek. He doesn’t have to wait long before Derek is back and wipes them both off and wipes Stiles’ asshole as Derek’s come starts to drip out of it. When he’s done, he throws the towel off in the pile of clothes on Stiles’ floor.

     “How do you pronounce it?” Derek asks softly as he gathers Stiles in his arms. Stiles huffs as he looks at the mark. “Mieczyslaw,” Stiles tells him. Derek raises an eyebrow. Stiles rolls his eyes. “Me- as in me. Chee- as in cheese. Sl- as in slow. Off- as in off,” Stiles tells him. “Mieczyslaw,” Stiles says altogether. “Mieczyslaw,” Derek repeats, getting it perfect on the first try, smiling at Stiles. “Sounds like mischief,” Derek mumbles as he kisses Stiles.

     “Not that I’m complaining anymore, but, why did you claim me? And, where have you been? Why were you injured?” Stiles asks, unable to hold back his curiosity. Derek huffs as he holds Stiles closer to him, which isn’t hard to do since they’re laying down. 

    “I claimed you because I could smell  _ her _ on you. I couldn’t stand it. When you were sewing me back up, when you wiped the blood off of me, when we were cuddling on the couch, when I carried you upstairs and we went to bed. It just smelled . . . wrong. Ever since we first met, I knew you were my mate. Well, at least, the wolf part of me did. I rejected it because you were just a teenager. Plus, you’re dad was the sheriff and anyone with eyes could see how you felt about . . .  _ her. _

    “So, I pushed those feelings to the side. But, my wolf couldn’t stand  _ her _ scent on you. I knew you two had gotten closer since the scent clung onto you stubbornly. So, my wolf took over and claimed you. It was an accident, but I wasn’t ready to let someone take you from me.”

    Stiles hummed. “Well, we  _ were _ a couple. But I guess that’s over now,” Stiles mused. Sure, he still loves Lydia, but he’s Derek’s mate. He would always love Lydia. That’s what happens when you love people. It never really goes away. Not if you  _ truly _ love them, but he knew that he would eventually fall in love with Derek and that would be stronger than what he feels for Lydia, one day. 

    “What about where you’ve been? Or, why you were injured?” Stiles inquires. Derek huffs.

    “I was hunting Kate with the Calavera’s and Braeden. Braeden and I broke-up, which is one reason she was helping Malia. She eventually headed back here and I caught up with her. The Calavera’s and I killed her, but Kate and one of her Berserker’s scratched me up. My instincts lead me to my mate . . . you.”

    Stiles smiles as he kisses Derek softly. “Hmm, well, good riddance,” Stiles says sleepily before falling asleep in the arms of his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [book cover](http://megacookie2002.deviantart.com/art/Claimed-668887358)
> 
> This is my first Sterek fan-fiction, so, hope you liked it
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)


End file.
